Survival: Day
Summoned: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |after = Survival: Night}} Survival: Day is the first level of Survival Mode introduced in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Being set in Day, the objective of this game mode is to survive five waves with one flag given for each wave. Difficulty *Being the easiest Survival Mode level, it is open to a wide variety of strategies. *The big action takes quite a while to develop. By this time, the player will have filled out most of the lawn with plants and started planting upgrade plants if they chose them at the end of the wave. *Newspaper Zombie should not be that big of a threat. Using almost any offensive plant will defeat him in earlier stages, but sooner or later the player will have a good enough defense to plow down Newspaper Zombies. *Fume-shrooms are useful against Dancing Zombie and his Backup Dancers, along with Screen Door Zombie, but placing them will wear out the player's sun bank as Coffee Beans are needed. In this sense, Melon-pults and Winter Melons are probably the better choice for a Day level. *As with any Survival level, a good defense is the key to finishing the level. Pumpkins and Tall-nuts are not necessary at this point, as a simple Wall-nut does the trick. However, the player may choose to use Tall-nut to block Pole Vaulting Zombie. *Magnet-shroom or instant-kill plants like Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno help deal with Football Zombies. *As this level is the easiest, nothing too drastic such as Cob Cannons will be necessary. Icons SurvivalDay.png|PC icon Day DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Day ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies :See Survival: Day/Strategies. Gallery Survival Day.JPG|By Plants vs Zombies 540x432.jpg|A screenshot by The Complete Setup by Farhan Haniff.png|The Complete Setup by MS Survival day.png|Strategy by SD NSF.png|No Sunflower strategy Survival Day PvZ.jpg|Strategy by Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag1.png| 's first flag Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag2.png|Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls's second flag Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag3.png|Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls's third flag Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag4.png|Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls's fourth flag Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag5.png|Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls's fifth flag 2014-09-03 141341.png| 's strategy, note: Cacti are useless, you can replace them with Repeaters Survival1 by EP.png|By EP ZN723-S-D.png|By Survival Day no sunflower.jpg|Another no-Sunflower strategy IMG 0932-1-.PNG|By SDYappat.png|By IMG_0236.PNG|By Survival Day Good Morning.png|Strategy + Good Morning by SD 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName SD 2.png|Second flag SD 3.png|Third flag SD 4.png|Fourth flag SD 5.png|Completed by SurvivalDayHDF01.png|By camwood777 survival day complete.png|By popcapgame1 2017-05-14 09-21-17-26.jpg|Zombie Yeti appears (By Tegarcs142) IMG_0335.PNG|A very colorful setup by EpicGamer23468 Survival Day.png|A gold farming setup that occupies every space on the lawn. All your brainz r belong to us (i won with this setup).png|An I, Zombie themed setup. Survival Day Scaredy-shroom.png|A setup that only uses Scaredy-shrooms to deal damage. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Survival - Day (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.54|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Survival Day Gameplay Playthrough How would you rate Survival: Day's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Normal Survival Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels